Carbuncle Girl/Carcana
Carcana is a friendly Carbuncle Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am a beast monster who also expresses fairy attributes." "My power of protection reflects all magic." "This tail is a squeezing organ. Your semen will be squeezed out quickly..." "I am neither a fairy nor an elf... I live on this island as a unique beast monster that is sensitive to nature." "I'm a beast monster, but I'm not very good at physical combat... Since my magic is strong, I'm good with spells." "For some reason, I'm driven by a deep hatred for humans..." "In the forest, I feel calm..." "I'm actually a rare species... ♪" "The seat of Queen Beast remains vacant all the time. Beast monsters do not form greater herds than their own tribes..." "I was playing with the fairies yesterday. When I come into contact with their pure innocence, my heart feels cleansed... ♪" "Let me give you this..." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "Let me give you this money..." (+ 1640G) "Let me give you this..." (+1 Miracle Drug) "Can I get some echo grass? Magic seals are my nemesis..." (Give 1 Echo Grass) *Yes - "Hooray... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Are humans and monsters unable to cooperate...?" "Could you give me some money? I want to make a flower bed..." (Give 984G) *Yes - "Hooray... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Are humans and monsters unable to cooperate...?" *Not enough money - "Oh... It seems I asked the impossible." "Can I have a wind stone? I want to replenish my magical power..." (Give 1 Wind Stone) *Yes - "Hooray... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Are humans and monsters unable to cooperate...?" "What have you come to this island for...?" *To kill the Queen - "I won't forgive you for that...!" (-5 Affinity) *To find treasure - "There is no treasure on this island... Though I don't dislike stories of romance." (+10 Affinity) *I happened to get lost - "Is that so...? Then be careful and go home." "I'm a beast monster, but I don't eat meat... Isn't that strange?" *It's strange - "That's right..." *It's not strange - "Is that so? It's nice if you say so... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It's meat - "It's meat...? I cannot grasp the meaning of that reply." "I'm a beast monster, but I don't have much physical strength. Isn't that strange...? *It's strange - "After all, I'm not like a beast..." *It's not strange - "Is that so? It's nice if you say so... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *A tranquil heart - "A tranquil heart is important after all, isn't it... ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Green fur... Don't you think it's beautiful?" *It's beautiful - "I'm glad, ufufu..." (+10 Affinity) *It's not beautiful - "I'm sad..." (-5 Affinity) *Like green algae - "I can't do photosynthesis...!" "For some reason my heart feels wild. What in the world is causing it...?" *A spell - "It certainly feels like it, but... If that's the case, who could've done that?" *Calcium deficiency - "Indeed, I tend to be lacking in calcium... Perhaps I should consciously consume a little more." (+10 Affinity) *The weather - "It has continued to be sunny as usual... I don't think it's because of the weather." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Carcana: "Reflecting magic is the strength of my species... Despite appearances, I'm descended from an ancient lineage." With Pochi: Pochi: "...? ??? ...??" Carcana: "Wh-what is it...?" Pochi: "What kind of animal are you?" Carcana: "I'm a carbuncle, but..." Pochi: "...Miss Carbuncle!" Carcana: "Does it satisfy you to say that line...?" With Jellaila: Carcana: "Are you a harp monster? Your tone is lovely..." Jellaila: "I am not a monster, but an incarnation of the harp. You have very good ears..." Carcana: "That's because I'm a beast who appreciates song. Can you play for just a little while?" Jellaila: "Yes, certainly... I shall play a melody of friendship." With Sicily: Sicily: "Let's play, Carbuncle!" Carcana: "I'll go out and play with you, but I object to any pranks..." Sicily: "Goodbye!" Carcana: "I feel like I've been tricked..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Carcana: "This is boring..." Carcana is staring blankly... happens 2nd Action: Carcana: "I'm feeling hungry..." Carcana is eating some food she stole... happens 3rd Action: Carcana: "Smile ♪" Carcana flashes a sweet smile! ...But nothing happened. happens 4th Action: Carcana: "I'll protect everyone...!" casts Magic Reflect 5th Action: Carcana: "This is fresh and tasty. ♪" Carcana presents a gift! Cucumber Category:Monsters Category:Fairies Category:Animals Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2